pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 November 2015
06:51 ScrIBBleMaSterER 08:20 Yo 08:20 Sup 08:20 DJ? 08:20 ya 08:20 DJcraft789 08:21 I'm adding a certain category 08:21 DJcraft 08:21 ok 08:21 Oh cool, you got a Emoticon!! 08:21 ALSO, 08:21 since it's a cb ripoff 08:22 i change it form "3x3" to "hole" 08:22 What is? 08:22 Hallo 08:23 YO 08:23 Hey Jungle! 08:24 DJ, have you heard about the whole Calculacorn incident? 08:24 Also, JS, Can you stop bumping in threads that i make? 08:24 nope 08:24 why 08:24 DJ 2.0 and TSS blabla? 08:24 'Sup 08:24 Yes 08:24 PTP, why? 08:24 Oh just asking 08:25 It kind of annoys me that DJ is doing that 08:25 I can't believe DJ would od that, yunno DJ? 08:25 Ikr 08:25 DJ 2.0? 08:25 we're different 08:25 I know 08:25 DJ 2.0 is really fussy. 08:25 I just refer to him as DJ because I'm lazy 08:26 I know right? 08:26 I'm pretty sure my reply was all my anger towards this rediculous and pointless argument 08:26 ALOT of Barnes friends have changed since Naren was blocked. 08:26 Narens. 08:26 WTF? 08:27 What? 08:27 08:27 What happened to that incident?? 08:27 tell me about it 08:27 It's Narens, not Barnes. 08:27 Basically 08:28 DJ 2.0 just got mad because he didn't get a plant he wanted so instead of letting it go, he made a page he wasn't supposed to made and completly stole the plant 08:28 He just pretended he got it 08:28 Calculacorn 08:28 He's greedy. 08:29 I can't believe one of my friends did that! 08:29 I know.. 08:29 Sometimes you can't believe your friends can go from Go to Low 08:30 Yep. 08:30 even Lawn 08:30 BJ brought back Breedinh. 08:30 O-O 08:30 ... 08:31 let's DON'T talk about that and IKR 08:31 Wynaut. 08:31 seriously. 08:31 ._. 08:31 Why not? 08:31 remove the DON'T 08:31 User blog:DJcraft789/FEATURED USER VOTE DECEMBER 2015 - JANUARY 2016 08:31 /_. 08:31 Also 08:31 W-C is wining 08:32 DJ, you're a special kind of admin 08:32 You're not scrit but you care at the same time 08:32 strict* 08:32 :P 08:32 PTP 08:32 thx 08:32 You're silly but responsible at times 08:33 You know, you're friendly totally had an impact on our users 08:33 That's why we trust you 08:33 You're the greatest example of what our users should be or atleast try to 08:33 To be honest PTP, You made me about the touching words you said about me 08:33 DJ, you're winning :p 08:34 Well 08:34 I wish i could change my vote from W-C to to you 08:34 I mean you're next to W-C 08:34 oh! 08:34 Aw thanks, but I'm just your everyday user 08:34 i knew that 08:34 yunno? 08:34 also 08:34 I probably won't go for rights. 08:35 Did W-C win? 08:35 Or is the battle not over? 08:35 Actually 08:35 he got a 1 month trial for an Admin right 08:35 she was promoted on October 4 08:35 Oh, okay 08:35 but since she did good, she stayed 08:36 But remember, DJ, some of the admins don't look at you as "admin material", but man, you're the friendliest user on this wiki. We can trust you. That's something a lot of admins don't have with users 08:37 You've contributed to this wiki very well 08:37 :P 08:37 thx 08:37 You've done so much 08:37 also 08:37 I have a problem 08:37 Yes? 08:38 1. My Request Center, 2. Reopening my Breeding Center, 3. School Days, and 4. Our parents sometimes don't allow us to use the computer 08:38 All of us have those problems 08:38 Even W-C 08:39 Yup 08:39 Also those were 4 problems lol 08:39 Also, if i said "10" Means my parents is home and i have to go ok? 08:40 and 08:40 next year 08:40 we're going to visit California 08:40 What? 08:40 OH COOL! 08:40 I live in California 08:40 i'm visiting my godfather in there 08:41 Do you have a filipino neighbor? 08:41 I live in a complex 08:41 in an apartment so no :P 08:41 ok 08:41 Evil Jooaoaoo/Jooaoaoo/KingRito85/Gargantuar1000/Stalliy are the same 08:41 Yeah 08:42 HEY! 08:42 Someone nominated you ! 08:42 You're 6-6 with W-C 08:42 Oh! 08:42 08:42 YAY! 08:42 If it's a tie, I'll make a poll on the Main Page 08:42 Oooh I wonder who'll win 08:43 Wait, I ahve to block someone 08:43 who is ua 08:43 What? 08:44 Who are you blocking? 08:44 CurransWeegee 08:44 CurransWeegeesScribbleAJ 08:44 Oh :P why tho? 08:45 Underage 08:45 Oh :p 08:45 OOPS, I blocked a Globally Disabled user 08:46 Oh lol 08:46 didn't see that coming 08:46 Hey what is that superhyper guy editing? 08:46 He's editing a bunch of pages 08:47 yup 08:47 Fun Fact: I made a Leaving Blog, but then i realized it was a bad idea 08:47 Oh... 08:48 User blog:DJcraft789/I might leave 08:48 :P 08:49 Oh the link doesn't work :P 08:49 Just lovely 08:49 Well since you made me happy, i quickly deleted it 08:49 10 08:49 G'bye 08:49 See ya m8 08:49 I gotta take care my sister 08:49 also 08:50 i'm just AFK 08:50 I might make you something awesome 08:50 I might ping you 08:50 well however it is well thanks 08:50 and if i ever left the chat, means my sister did it 08:50 It's going to be AMAZING 08:50 well 08:50 ok 08:50 bye 08:50 afk 08:51 Barry the Conehead 08:51 voted for me 08:51 but 08:52 Disqualified: Not enough edits 08:52 Lolkay 08:52 :p 08:53 WHat'ya expect. He was a zombie 09:02 DJ, if you come back, my ping is back 09:21 hey 09:22 Hey 09:23 making a new plamt 09:23 wow 09:23 Wat? 09:23 spelling anyway.. the plant is called purple coneflower 09:24 ._. 09:24 Um, isn't that unorginal? 09:24 For one, it's not based on anything 09:24 And two, it's based off a Zombie Asset 09:24 ... search it 09:25 k 09:25 I have to go 09:25 bye 01:21 You guys there? 01:22 CC? Creative Slime? 01:29 Hello? 01:29 Hi Plushie 01:30 Hey YHB 01:30 YHB you like my profile picture? 01:34 ... 01:36 Hello? 01:38 YHB? 01:40 Scribble? 01:42 Hey DJ 01:42 Yo 01:42 Did you like that thing I made you 01:42 like it? i love it 01:43 Yeah... 01:43 I even had the UO Burning Blue Pea! 01:43 :p 01:43 That's like one of your most known plant to be honest 01:43 YUP 01:43 its true 01:44 don't mind me opposing on Renaming Image Control 01:44 cuz we have different opinions 01:44 Yeah it's okay 01:44 I didn't even notice any of the opposes LOL 01:44 LOL 01:45 If I did, I would've opposed 01:45 Corn Cannon told me that Naren was calling me bur 01:45 but i there's no prof 01:45 so 01:46 i'm neutral to it 01:46 What's a bur? 01:46 Are you talking about the plant or.. 01:47 https://translate.google.com/#en/tl/bur 01:47 well i'm should be sleeping than using my mom's laptop 01:47 cuz we have school tom 01:47 Oh alright 01:47 So 10? 01:47 01:48 10:00 yep 01:48 It's already 9:47 PM in my time 01:48 what's yours 01:49 ?? 01:50 SCG 01:50 yes? 01:50 Sorry I have a pet Fancy Ra 01:50 Rat* 01:51 Do you know what Fancy Rats are? 01:51 yup 01:51 i mean no 01:52 They're domesticated rats 01:52 oh 01:52 Instead of hiding under your floorboards, fancy rats stay in their cages having fun with other rats and make a great addition to family 01:53 So they're basically rat pets 01:53 ok 01:53 do you speak spanish? 01:53 no 01:54 well anyways we i think we don't have a kind of rat like that 01:54 They're so cute 01:54 01:55 Fun Fact: Spanish is native to the philippines 01:55 Oh they are? 01:55 yup 01:55 look: 01:56 History: From 1565 to 1821, the Philippines was governed as a territory of the Viceroyalty of New Spain which was centered in Mexico. It was only administered directly from Spain in 1821 after Mexico gained its independence that same year. Since the Philippines was a former territory of the Viceroyalty of New Spain for most of the Spanish colonial period, Spanish as was spoken in the Philippines had a greater affinity to American Spanish rather than that of Peninsular Spanish. 01:57 Sorry, My internet is slow 01:57 It's okay 01:57 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippine_Spanish 01:57 too bad it's nearly extinct :( 01:57 Spanish was the official language of the Philippines from the beginning of Spanish rule in the late 16th century, through the conclusion of the Spanish–American War in 1898. It remained, along with English, as a de facto official language until removed in 1973 by a constitutional change. 01:58 http://fancyrat.wikia.com/wiki/Standard_Fancy_Rat Look who cute this is :O 01:58 yup 01:58 U know Smart-Pea? 01:59 http://fancyrat.wikia.com/wiki/File:11901491_10207305544058269_1348583593_o_(1).jpg This is my Fancy Rat 01:59 Cute right? 01:59 Yeah 01:59 I loaned him that picture 01:59 Cute? It's Cuter than my dog 01:59 A long time ago 01:59 Also, 01:59 Do you mean the rat? 02:00 yup 02:00 Also, why the Cat don't chase the rat 02:00 sorry for bad english grammar 02:00 . 02:00 its just 02:00 you know 02:00 i'm lazy to type 02:00 english 02:00 Because my cat Alice, she used to be a mom, so she thinks my rat is a kitten 02:00 It's okay I understand 02:00 LOL 02:01 She does 02:01 WTFreak? 02:01 whenever I put my rat next to my cat, she licks the rat and sometimes hold her under her arm 02:01 guys new plants in Plants vs. Zombies: The First Adventure 02:01 She thinks my rat is a kitten lol 02:01 oK 02:01 in the future 02:01 It's 10:00 PM for me 2015 11 25